I love her, not you
by Jamberfourtrisshipper
Summary: What happens when Jerome & Amber make the biggest mistakes of their lives, so big it could change their lives... I suck at summaries read to find out R& R!


Oka**y so this is m first Jamber Fan Fic so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HOA **

**Jerome's P.O.V**

" What do you mean you're breaking up with me!" She screamed at me, I know it's crazy I was in love with her, but the sparks of our relationship had just faded away over time " Listen Mara its not you it's me" "Oh please, don't use that cheesy breakup line with me" she said angrily. There was silence between us for 2 minutes or so and then she spoke up and said " There's someone else isn't there" "Well umm" " Do you love her?" that caught me off guard I looked at her she looked hurt and angry with tears streaming down her face "It's just that-" she cut me off and said sharply "Tell the truth" "Shes just-" cut off again " The TRUTH" I sighed I never wanted to hurt her it's just that she could never take the place of my new love I mean Mara is beautiful and smart, but this other girlglad so much depth and I could relate to eachother I mean we practically grew up togetherthat's why I need to break it off with Mara " Yes I do love her, not you" I said quietly. This time when I looked at her face she looked like if I touched her she would shatter into a million pieces, I looked away in guilt " Who is she " I knew she would find out sooner or later so I just decided to tell her " Amber" This time she looked so angry she could turn into the hulk at any second , then she said "That slut" and then slapped me on the face it stung real bad but I called after her " Mara wait..." but she just walked outside of my room, then I heard her calling Ambers name so I came outside because I know this would get ugly real fast just like that cat fight when Amber found out that Mara was cheating for Mick, the only difference is that MARA is angry, I watched Amber run down the stairs her blond hair flowing as she ran downthaw stairs when shelooked at Mara she asked " Mara what's wrong?" and then Mara slapped her hard and then Amber slapped her back oblivious of why she hit her then instead of a little girls fight this has turned into a full on punching and kicking fight I was so distracted by them fighting I didn't even see Victor rush down the stairs, "Stop this nonsense at once" He yelled, after that Trudy came in and tried to break them apart. The aftermath was Marahaving a black eye and bruises and Amber having a red face and some of her hair was in Maras hands.

* * *

**Ambers P.O.V**

I was brushing my hair and winced at the spot were Mara pulled some of my hair out, I mean how dare she touch my hair she has no right to do that, I have no idea WHY she did that I mean she called me down the stairs I came down and then she slapped me my first instinct was to slap her back and then it just turned into a full fight, when Trudy splitted us up I saw Jerome just standing there dumb struck **(Is that even a word?)** can't he keep his girlfriend under control? When I got down there everyone was completely quiet,well everyone except Jerome he's probably the only one who said Morning To me everyone else looked pale, "What's wrong?" I asked nobody said anything to me in my head I was thinking of all the bad things I'd done to my friends nothing recently not even Joy, it was only the fight with Mara yesterday that was- "We saw what you did to Mara" Said Patricia " What do you mean what _I _did to Mara? She's the one who slapped me in the first place" " But we mean that you went behind her back and went out with Jerome" "WHAT! I'm not with him it's either Jerome is spreading rumors AGAIN or just wanted an excuse to break upwith Mara" Everyone stared at Jerome, he was red in the face" oh yeah...I've been meaning to ask ummm" he went down on one knee " Amber Millington will you go out with me" He had a look of hope in his eyes I wanted tosay yes, just for the sake of it well what I mean is that Alfie just broke up with me a couple a days ago for Piper, I cried my eyes out last night, but If I say yes I know they'd all hate me forever so I simply said "No" Smiled and grabbed a apple and went on my way,but once I got to school I was tortured.

**Cliffhanger! Okay probably not my best writing but I'll update my next chapter soon! R&R please!**


End file.
